Saint Seiya Next Evolution
by gerard kuran
Summary: Seiya y saori son hermanos y se quieren mucho pero con el tiempo ese cariño comienza a convertirse en amor puro y cuando seiya se convierte las cosas empeoran pues pasa menos tiempo con saori y esto molesta a la joven diosa pero seiya se dara cuenta de que ama a su hermana y luchara por su amor
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya Next Evolution

Capitulo 1 El Corazon De Lucha

Era un dia normal en el santuario de atena pero habia un chico que se encontraba entrenando asi es era seiya un chico de japon hermano mayor de la reencarnacion de atena saori el siempre luchaba para que su amada hermana estuviera a salvo y en perfecta salud

Seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aioria:continua asi seiya eleva tu cosmos mas y mas

Seiya:uaah a

Seiya callo de rodillas al suelo y respiraba agitadamente

Aioria:que pasa seiya ese es todo tu poder pense que habias dicho que un dia serias un caballero dorado ahora veo que no puedes ni siquiera conseguir la armadura de pegaso

Seiya:espera te demostrare que puedo hacerlo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aioria:impreionante continua asi seiya eleva un poco mas tu comos y no pierdas la concentracion

Seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seiya termino expulsando todo su cosmos interior y lo envio contra un roca destrozandola por completo

Aioria:bien hecho seiya me has sorprendido mucho chico

Seiya:ah ah ugha estoy cansado aioria

Aioria:es normal apenas estas experimentando el poder de tu cosmos pero estoy seguro de que en pocos dias podras controlarlo a la perfecion seiya

En eso aparecio otro caballero dorado era nada mas y nada menos que mascara de muerte de cancer

Aioria:mascara de muerte que haces aqui

Mascara:solo pasaba por aqui tranquilo aioria solo miraba como el mocoso despertaba su cosmos jajajajajaja

Seiya:callate tonto

Mascara:mas respeto mocoso recuerda que soy un caballero dorado soy mascara de muerte de cancer

Seiya:no me importa quien seas no dejare que te metas en mi entrenamiento con tus estupideces

Aioria:suficiente seiya

Seiya:pero aioria

Aioria:mascara de muerte recuerda que somos caballeros de atena y nuestro dever es protegerla con nuestras vidas si es necesario

Mascara:ya lo se aioria siempre me lo estan repitiendo y la verdad ya me estan cansando se lo que tengo que hacer

Aioria:bien

Asi mascara de muerte se fue dejando solos una vez mas a seiya y aioria

Seiya:odio a ese tipo

Aioria:te entiendo seiya pero cuando seas un caballero el sera uno de tus compañeros

Seiya:yo compañero de alguien como ese tipo ni loco antes de eso me arrojaria de star hill

Aioria:jajajaja hay seiya que cosas dices

Seiya:que te parese si continuas entrenando aioria

Aioria:me parese buena idea

Seiya y aioria continuaron entrenando mientras que saori se encontraba con el patriarca aioros

Aioros:atena sama por que esta tan callado el dia de hoy

Saori:es que onii chan no a venido a verme y el siempre viene a verme no importa que dia sea

Aioros:ya veo bueno pues dejeme decirle que seiya se encuentra entrenando con mi hermano aioria

Saori:no quiero que seiya se convierta en caballero el puede morir y salir lastimado en las batallas

Aioros:la vida de un caballero es servirle a usted atena sama sin importar que arriesguemos nuestras vidas en ello

Saori:aun asi patriarca eso es injusto yo no pedi ser atena

Aioros:entiendo que aun no se acostumbre a ser atena pero con el tiempo entendera cual es su mision en este mundo atena sama

Saori:puede que si aioros

Mas tarde seiya termino su entrenamiento y llego a el templo de atena donde saori se encontraba esperandolo ella vestia su vestido blanco y su cabello atado en una coleta

Saori:onii chan viniste

Seiya:claro que vine saori te prometi que siempre te visitaria

Saori:estos dias sin ti son muy aburridos siempre estoy charlando con el patriarca no es que charlar con el sea aburrido pero es que te extraño

Seiya:yo tambien te extraño saori siempre que estoy entrenando con aioria pienso en ti y que mi dever es ganar la armadura para protegerte

Saori:ami o a atena

Seiya:ati saori siempre sera por ti seas atena o no siempre estare a tu lado y te protejere si es necesario con mi vida

Saori:te amo onii chan

Seiya:y yo ati saori

Asi los dos hermanos se dieron un abrazo lleno de cariño

Seiya:sabes un dia te llevare a un campo de flores y nos divertiremos mucho saori

Saori:es una promesa onii chan

Seiya:si para toda la vida saori

Saori y seiya juntataron sus meñiques y quedo pactada la promesa de por vida entre los dos hermanos


	2. Chapter 2 El caballero de pegaso seiya

Seiya se encontraba listo para luchar por la armadura de pegaso frente a el se encontraba el jigante cassios

Cassios:escucha seiya un japones como tu jamas podra ganar la armadura de pegaso por que no te rindes y te largas de una buena veza de aqui mocoso

Seiya:ni lo sueñes e esperado por mucho tiempo este momento y no permitire que un idiota como tu me arruine el momento

Cassios:que conste que te adverti seiya no me contendre entendiste maldito

Seiya:que esperas ataca

Cassios hiso caso y corrio asia seiya este dio un gran brinco y aparecio detras de cassios dandole una gran patada que sorprendio a todos en el coliseo

Saori pov:tu puedes onii chan

Seiya:que pasa cassios no pudiste verme o acaso eres muy estupido para notarme

Cassios:me las pagaras seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cassios:su su su cosmos este elevandose muy rapido ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Seiya:cassios tu no tienes eso que se necesita para poder ser un caballero puedo notar que tu no buscas servir por gusto si no por ser egosita y tener oscuridad en tu corazon

Cassios:silencio mocoso estupido

Seiya:cassios hay algo que mi maestro aioria me enseño y es a darle su merecido a los que no valen la pena

Cassios:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h pegasusssssss ryuuuuuuuu seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Cassios sintio como miles de puños lo golpeaban y al final callo al suelo derrotado y seiya quedo como el ganador

Aioria desde la sima miraba a seiya que sonreia tras haver derrotado a cassios

Aioria:bien hecho seiya ya eres un caballero estoy orgulloso de ti

Aioros camino asia seiya y le dijo

Aioros:a partir de este dia seiya seras conocido como el caballero de pegaso seiya de pegaso tu mision es proteger a nuestro diosa atena del mal y luchar por el amor y la justicia comprendes seiya

Seiya:si patriarca

En eso la armadura de pegaso salio de su pandora box y se unio a seiya la armadura era de color plateada

Seiya miro a saori y le sonrio

Seiya pov:lo hise saori por fin me converti en un caballero y te protegere con mi vida hermanita

La noche llego al santuario y seiya se encontraba con saori en los campos de flores de atena

Saori:me alegro que vencieras onii chan

Seiya:gracias saori

Saori:prometeme que ahora que eres caballero no dejaras de llamarme saori y que siempre me miraras como tu hermana no como tu disa ni como atena

Seiya:te lo prometo saori

Saori:gracias onii chan

Seiya:sabes en que pensaba cuando estaba luchando contra cassios

Saori:no en que

Seiya:en ti

Saori se sonrojo por el comentario de su hermano y el castaño dijo

Seiya:pense en ti y en todo lo que podria hacer si me convertia en caballero pero siempre tuve en mi mente que esto lo estaba haciendo por ti y por el mundo saori

Saori:gracias onii chan

Seiya:no es nada saori

Saori:claro que si onii cha tu tienes un gran corazon y eso es de admirarse

Seiya:gracias

Saori:sabes ahora que se que soy atena siento que todos cuentan conmigo que esperan algo de mi y eso es lo que mas me asusta el fallarles y que todo salga mal

Seiya:saori no te preocupes me tienes a mi y a los demas caballeros y todos nosotros te protegeremos hasta el fin

Saori:en serio

Seiya asintio y saori se acurruco en el pecho de su hermano y comenzo a cerrar sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida seiya la puso sobre su cama y beso su frente y dijo por ultimo

Seiya:buenas noches saori

Seiya salio de la habitacion de su hermana y se encontro con shura de capricornio

Shura:pegaso que haces en los aposentos de atena sama

Seiya:estaba charlando con saori

Shura:muestra un poco de respeto tu eres un simple caballero de bronce

Seiya:entonces el que tu seas un caballero dorado te da la autoridad para molestarme shura

Shura:ella es una diosa y tu un humano como todos aqui en el santuario

Seiya:en eso te equivocas shura ella es mi hermana menor y yo siempre velara por su bienestar ahora haste a un lado y dejama pasar maldito

Shura:escuchame bien seiya si un dia llegas a lastimar a atena sama yo mismo te mandara al infierno entendiste

Seiya:jamas lastimaria a mi hermana shura me sorprende que pienses que haria eso

Shura:no pienso nada seiya solo te estoy advirtiendo y no cometas una tonteria

Seiya:hmp

Seiya se marcho de lugar dejando al caballero dorado cuidando de atena

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3 Rivalidad naciente seiya y shu

Amanecia en el santuario todos comenzaban a prepararse para cumplir con sus labores pero en una pequeña casa el nuevo caballero de pegaso seiya se encontraba de ma l humor

Seiya:maldito shura me las pagaras no dejare que te vuelvas a burlar de mi y desconfiar de mi palabra

En eso la puerta de la casa de seiya fue tocada y el castaño la abrio encontrandose con su maestro aioria de leo

Seiya:aioria

Aioria:seiya tenemos que hablar

Seiya:si es por lo que paso anoche con shura no quiero saber nada mas entendido

Aioria:te entiendo es solo que el es un caballero dorado deves demostrarle tu respeto

Seiya:jamas aioria ese maldito se cree el lider del santuario

Aioria:te comprendo seiya pero shura tiene sus razones para hablarte asi y mas si es por atena sama

Seiya:a que te refieres aioria

Aioria:shura es el caballero mas fiel y leal a atena sama todo caballero de capricornio nace con el poder de la legendaria espada excalibur que les fue consedida por atena desde la era mitologica comprendes seiya

Seiya:un poco aun asi no tenia por que comportarse tan celoso

Aioria:lo se

Seiya:el piensa que yo quiero lastimar a saori ella es mi hermana menor la unica familia que tengo tu me comprendes verad aioria

Aioria:claro que si seiya tu eres el hermano mayor de atena sama y quieres que este sana y salva mi hermano aioros era igual tu seiya

Seiya:ya veo

Aioria:bien seiya me retiro tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos

Seiya:bien

En el templo de atena saori se encontraba mirando sus flores en eso sintio un cosmos ese cosmos lleno de fidelidad y de lealtad se trataba de shura de capricornio

Saori:shura

Shura:atena sama

Saori:a que devo tu visita shura

Shura:atena sama se que seiya es su hermano mayor pero no cree que deve poner ciertos limites

Saori:que quieres decir

Shura:el deve llamarla por lo que es usted nuestra diosa atena no por su nombre humano

Saori:onii chan puede llamarme como quiera el me prometio que me llamaria saori siempre sin importar que yo sea atena

Shura pov:maldito seiya me las pagaras

Saori:aun asi gracias por preocuparte por mi shura te lo agradezco de todo corazon

Shura:no es nada atena sama con su permiso me retiro

Shura salio de el templo de atena y recorrio casi todas las casas pero cuando llego a la casa de geminis se encontro con un saga serio

Shura:saga

Saga:shura que estas planeando

Shura:no se de que hablas saga

Saga:no te hagas el tonto shura que no lo eres

Shura:que podria estar planenando saga dimelo

Saga:se que te molesta el que seiya llame a atena sama por su nombre humano el esta mas arriba de ti shura aceptalo

Shura:dices que el es superior a mi saga

Saga:piensa lo que quieras solo te estoy advirtiendo antes de que cometas una locura

Shura:gracias por el consejo saga lo pensare pero recuerda que soy el caballero mas fiel y leal de atena sama y jamas haria halgo para lastimarla

Saga:hmp

Shura salio de la casa de geminis y se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento donde seiya se encontraba entrenando

Seiya:un cosmos se esta hacercando quien sera

En eso shura aparecio y miro con desprecio a seiya

Seiya:shura

Shura:tu eres un maldito seiya no puedo dejar que sigas con vida e decidido matarte de una buena vez

Seiya:acaso estas loco shura

Shura:solo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para atena sama y el que tu mueras lo es

Seiya:maldito

Shura:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seiya:asi que que este es el poder de un caballero dorado que domina a plenitud el septimo sentido

Shura:muereeeeeeeeeeeeee seiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa excaliburrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pegasussssssssssssssssssss ryuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu seiiiiiiiiiiiiiii kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Shura:aaaaaaaauahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shura resivio el ryu sei ken de seiya y choco contra unas rocas seiya que no traia su armadura sufrio un gran herida en el brazo izquierdo

Seiya:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi brazooooooooooooooooooooo

Shura:jajajajajajaja almenos estas sufriendo seiya

Saga:basta

Seiya:saga san

Saga:shura te lo adverti

Shura:hmp

Saga:estas bien seiya

Seiya:si gracias por venir saga san

Shura:agradecele a saga que sigas con vida seiya

Saga:con vida que diablos pretendias shura responde maldito

Shura:esta bien sere honesto contigo saga yo pretendia matar a seiya jajaja y aun lo hare

Saga:ni lo sueñes

Shura:acaso pelearas conmigo saga

Saga:hare lo que deva hacer shura no puedo permitir que lastimes a atena sama de esta manera recuerda que seiya es su hermano mayor

Shura:tonterias

Saga:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Seiya:es este es el cosmos de saga san es impresionante es mas grande que el de shura

Shura:acaso quieres comenzar a una batalla de 1000 dias saga

Saga:no hara falta para eso shura

Shura:que

Saga:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh galaxiannnnnnnnnnnnn explotionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Shura:uagahahaaaaaajrhrha

Shura fue enviado contra una roca destrozandola con el impacto y callendo derrotado

Seiya:impresionante

Saga:hmp

En eso aioros junto con aioria y saori llegaron donde seiya y saga

Aioros:saga que esta pasando aqui exijo una explicacion creible

Saga:aioros sere franco contigo shura intento matar a seiya y de no ser por mi seiya estaria muerto ahora

Saori:onii channnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Saori corrio asia seiya y lo abrazo las lagrimas de saori cain en el pecho de seiya

En eso shura se puso de pie y miro como saori abrazaba a seiya

Aioria:shura acaso no tienes honor de caballero atacaste a un caballero de bronce nosotros tenemos que encomendarles el futuro no matarlos

Shura:hmp

Aioros:shura jamas pense que harias halgo tan estupido me decepcionas

Shura:guardate tus sermones aioros no me intereza escucharlos sabes amigo

Aioros:yo no soy amigo de asesinos sabes shura

Shura:escuchame bien seiya si me entero de que lastimaste a atena sama te matare

Seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cosmosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssss

Shura:imposibleee

Seiya:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PEGASUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SUI SEI KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Shura sintio que un gran cometa impactaba su pecho y la mandaba contra las rocas dejandolo fuera de combate seguido de eso seiya callo inconsiente

Saori:onii chan

Aioros:descuide atena sama solo esta exausto ademas me sorprendio desperto por unos instantes el septimo sentido buen trabajo aioria el sera sin duda un gran caballero

Aoria:gracias onii san

Seiya a demostrado su poder y su rivalidad con shura esta creciendo mas y mas

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4 El Beso Prohibido

Amanecia en el santuario seiya se encontraba durmiendo junto a saori a peticion de la joven diosa desde lo de ayer seiya no desperto

saori:onii chan te ves tan lindo cuando duermes

saori comenzo a acariciar el cabello de su hermano y sintio las ganas de abrazarlo pero no quiso despertarlo

saori miro que seiya comenzaba a abrir los ojos y ella sonrio de felicidad

seiya:buenos dias saori

saori:buenos dias onii chan como dormiste

seiya:bien pero por que estoy en tu cama sabes que esta mal que duerma aqui saori

saori:lo se pero no queria que te pasara nada malo y le pedi permiso a aioros para que pudieras dormir aqui

seiya:ya veo gracias saori

saori:no fue nada onii chan

seiya:bueno sera mejor que me valla deves tener cosas que hacer asi que adios saori

saori:espera onii chan

seiya:si

saori:etto queria saber si quieres que nos veamos mas tarde ya sabes

seiya:vale bueno entonces me voy

saori:bien

seiya salio de el templo de atena y llego directamente a la casa de leo y se encontro a su maestro vistiendo su armadura dorada

seiya:hola aioria

aioria:hola seiya como te sientes

seiya:mejor gracias

aioria:lo de ayer fue una estupides como se le ocurrio atacarte

seiya:por cierto que sabes de hyoga

aioria:sigue en siberia con con camus

seiya:ya veo

aioria:seiya quiero que tengas un combate conmigo

seiya sonrio de la emocion y dijo

seiya:bien aioria

seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha ardeeeeeeee cosmosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aioria:hmp

seiya:vamos pegasoooooooooooooooooooooo

la armadura de seiya aparecio y se uni al joven castaño

aioria:seiya recuerda que un caballero dorado se mueve a la velocidad de la luz asi que no te confies solo por que sea tu maestro eh

seiya se encontraba moviendo sus brazos

aioria:esta trazando las estrellas que conforman a pegaso no esta mal

seiya:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pegasus ryu sei kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

seiya envio su pegasus ryu sei ken asia aioria pero el santo de oro lo detuvo con una sola mano

aioria:eso es todo seiya

seiya:ugh imposible

aioria:es mi turno seiya ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lithing plasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

seiya:auauahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa

seiya choco contra la pared tras resivir el plasma relampago de aioria

aioria:seiya te dije que no te confiaras conmigo ahora ves ese es el resultado de nuestra pelea

seiya:espera aioria aun no hemos terminado

aioria:impresionante eres el primero en resistir el plasma relampago pero podras resistirlo dos veces seiyaaaaaaaaa lithing plasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

seiya:ahi viene devo moverme vamos seiya muevete haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

seiya por poco logro esquivar el ataque de aioria y

seiya:pegasus ryu sei kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

aioria:imposible aaaaauahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aioria callo al suelo tras resivir el ataque de seiya

seiya:ah ah ah ha ah

aioria:no esta mal seiya me sorprendiste mucho

seiya:jejejeje

aioria:pero esto no ha terminado

seiya:que

aioria:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lithing boltttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

seiya:uauahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

seiya choco fuertemente contra la pared tras resivir el relampago de boltage de aioria

aioria:esto se termino

seiya:ugh ah ah es espera ai aioria

aioria:seiya

seiya:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aun no hemos terminado ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh PEGASUSSSSSSSSSSSS SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

aioria:uagahhaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

aioria fue expulsado fuera de la casa de leo siendo vencido por un seiya que apenas lograba mantenerse de pie

seiya:ven venci a ai aioria increible

aioria:bien hecho seiya

seiya:lo dices en serio aioria

aioria:si seiya me sorprendiste y mas que despertaste por unos instanstes el septimo sentido deves continuar entrenando

seiya:lo hare aioria ya lo veras un dia yo sere un caballero de oro

aioria:jejejajjaja

seiya:si

mas tarde seiya se encontraba riendo junto a saori pero en eso paso lo increible

saori beso en los labios a seiya y se miraba muy sonrojada la diosa atena

seiya:saori

saori:onii chan

seiya no agunto mas y volvio a besar a su hermana menor esta vez el beso se torno apasionado seiya puso sus manos en la cintura de su hermana para profundisar el beso

saori:te amo onii chan

seiya:y yo a ti saori

continuara


End file.
